


Strong Armed

by MoonFire1



Series: Fate Quit Her Day Job [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Accords what Accords?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chuck is God, Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It, Gen, God is tired of everyone's crap, Not Canon Compliant, Ultron what's Ultron?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire1/pseuds/MoonFire1
Summary: "I didn't sign up for this shit.""You too?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Screw canon.

“I didn’t sign up for this shit.”  
  
“You too?”

\--

It is said that friendship begins when one person utters the phrase “You too?” to another. Establishing a connection over commonalities is to be expected.

When this conversation occurred between the man who had once been prophesied to house the devil himself (among other things) and the brainwashed former assassin with incumbent memory issues, the universe should have taken note.

If anything, the universe should have _shuddered_.

(Fate took note, and Fate threw a temper tantrum. Chuck was having entirely too much fun with his newest book and everything was out of her control. Authors, you know.)

\--

The brainwashed assassin and hunter eventually parted ways. At a later time, an angel found the brainwashed assassin. In his previous life, he had been a devout man, and being able to return to simple prayer after the terrors in his mind were conquered and his memory mostly restored was an unexpected blessing.

On another occasion, the hunters were unceremoniously busted out of jail (once again). Neither knew how the former assassin learned they were in trouble, but they appreciated the assistance once he was able to control his mirth.  
  
(If he had kept laughing over their booking sheets, they all would have been apprehended once again. Sam didn't need the aggravation of hacking a police server more than once in a given evening.)

“How many graves _have_ you desecrated?”  
  
“Total or just this year?”

\--

There would come another time in the future when the former assassin and the Captain were brought together once again. Whether by accident or by design, they locked eyes with one another and froze. The soldier looked at the man who had been on the bridge, who had dropped his shield, who had told him _I’m with you until the end of the line_ , and felt the tattered edges of his soul knit back together.

“Stevie.” One name loaded with unspoken emotion and infinite regret.

They embraced, and the Captain sighed, holding his brother (or was it his beloved?) close.  


A shuffle. A muffled whisper – “Dude, are you _crying?_ ” – followed by an unceremonious thump.

The Captain chuckled and shook his head.

“Introduce me to your friends?”

\--

Ross’s world was never given a chance to come into being. Ultron had remained a brief idea that skated out of Stark’s mind most times he had tried to think of it. Sokovia was intact, and the vestiges of Hydra thoroughly routed – almost as if pursued by the wrath of God.

(Cheating? Perhaps Chuck was. He knew what could have been and infinitely preferred his current plot.)

\--  
  
“ _Demons_?”

“You dealt with robotic aliens and THIS is where you draw the line?”

“Told ya. I didn’t fuckin’ sign up for this shit.”  
  
“You think I _did_?”

 

//end//


End file.
